


when he holds me, my heart is set in motion

by glxypeaxh



Series: in the motions [Pidgance] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxypeaxh/pseuds/glxypeaxh
Summary: This wasn’t right, she shouldn’t be feeling this blush creeping up her neck. It all started with his smile. That perfectly disgusting, beautiful, stupid smile.





	when he holds me, my heart is set in motion

This wasn’t right, she shouldn’t be feeling this blush creeping up her neck. It all started with his smile. That perfectly disgusting, beautiful, stupid smile. Every time he walked down the hallway past her room on his way to the kitchen he smiles. It was disgusting and it made him look entirely more handsome than he already was. Her own blushing embarrassment would give her an aneurysm.

Pidge was standing back to wall in the corner of the big ballroom. The castle was hosting a very important political ball in which all the paladins were required to attend. So many things were being said back and forth during the briefing that all she could catch was “Don’t embarrass us and be on your best behavior Lance”. This was fine. Standing in the corner holding a glass filled with space juice was fine. 

Scanning the room, she saw Lance talking to an alien female wearing a skin tight black dress. She looked beautiful while Pidge looked like a 12-year-old boy whose voice hadn’t dropped. They didn’t have time to look or make a dress for her, so Pidge just had to wear slacks and a dress shirt like the rest of the paladins. It wasn’t too bad; it fit her pretty well actually. There was no chest constriction and she could move her body around freely. If only she wasn’t so thin and had actual breasts, but what can you do. 

Looking in any direction besides Lances’, she saw Allura speaking to the king of a nearby planet they just recently liberated. It also wasn’t hard for her to peep the look Shiro was giving the young king from across the room. How they weren’t together yet was beyond her. Hunk and Keith were by the snack table mingling with a few aliens that were also invited. All in all, everyone was being productive and there had been 0 near death experiences tonight. When they defeated the Galra empire they thought it would all be over, but alas, nothing is truly over for the Paladins of Voltron. 

After a good 2 hours of avoiding any contact with Lance he was walking right over to her. It had been pretty awkward between the two of them ever since she accepted the feelings she had for him. Every time she looked at him her heart decided it didn’t really like staying in her chest. Honestly these romantic feeling were a disaster. She noticed him waving at her while he began to walk in her direction. If only she could eject herself into space before he made it to her, but life doesn’t seem to be in her favor this time. 

“Hey my little Pidge. You enjoying the party?” Lance asked while sipping on his own space juice. 

“It’s okay, I think I’ll survive this time,” she replied with an airy carelessness that was a complete façade. For a split second, she looked into his eyes and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. Someone should tell that boy to stop being so beautiful. It honestly looked like the air shimmered around him, but that could’ve been the space juice. “I think if I stay here for any longer I’ll actually die,” Pidge whispered through the side of her mouth. 

“Damn Pidge, you almost sound as angsty as Keith now,” he laughed, shaking his head with a small smile painted on his face. She laughed with him while continuing to look around the full ballroom. It felt practically silent whenever she was with Lance. The sounds of the light music were faded in the background at this point. She must’ve had a dreamy and faraway look on her face, because Lance snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Alien space castle to Pidge! You still with me?” 

“Yup I’m still here. Sorry about that, got lost in my head,” she replied tossing her head around. Pidge noticed that the music had changed from a funky old tune to a slow most likely love song. Lance was probably going to leave her to go dance with the hot alien he was chatting up earlier. Pidge crossed her arms and tilted her body to the side onto the wall she was leaning on. What she definitely didn’t want to see was Lance slow dancing with a very pretty alien. The jealousy -that she would never admit she had- would eat away at her. 

When she turned away from him he did something completely unexpected. 

“Can I have this dance Pidge?” Lance whispered in her ear. Pidge swallowed thickly feeling a little hot in what used to be her very comfortable suit. She swears she was minutes away from a heart attack. This was going to be the end. Katie Holt was going to die against a wall during an important political ball because her crush asked her to dance. How pathetic. 

“Sure, knock yourself out Lance. See if you can charm me on the dance floor,” she sassed while giving a quick eyeroll to hide her ever growing blush. 

“I’m gonna charm your socks off Pidge,” he laughed, grabbing her hand and giving it a tug towards the dance floor. Oh no, her hands were getting all sweaty and gross. Pidge was half tempted to pull her hand away before she could embarrass herself even more. Instead he stayed quiet and latched his other hand onto her small waist. He was definitely at least a whole foot taller than her; this must be very uncomfortable for him. With her own free hand, she reached up and gently put it on top of his shoulder. Thankfully Lance’s face was so far away from hers she couldn’t see him smile. That would absolutely ruin her, and her face was already red enough. 

Her dancing skills weren’t exactly something to marvel at, but they weren’t horrendous either. To her benefit they only swayed around a bit in the general area they were in. It was calm and peaceful; she was even almost tempted to lay her head on his chest. Unexpected on her part, Lance had spun her around in a little twirl. As great as that could’ve been, she was completely thrown off by it and ended up falling straight on her butt. 

“Thanks a lot Lance, if I have a bruise tomorrow morning I’m gonna kick your ass,” she grunted; dusting herself off, she lightly nudged Lance in the shoulder. 

“Oh god Pidge, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled through covered hands that were doing a poor job at attempting to hide his giggles. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Lance winked and pointed his finger guns at her while walking back to get more space juice. Pidge turned around and walked to her corner with a sly smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This will be my first fic on AO3! i don't think my writing is super amazing, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be rude. I'm hoping to post another fic very soon!


End file.
